Behind Closed Doors: Gundam Wing Style!
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: What Happens With The Gundam Ppls Behind Closed Doors?! Lets take a look..flame me if you want..I was extremely bordeded...


Behind Closed Doors  
By: Lady Oceanstar  
  
((well shit, I was boreded so I decided to write a story about all da gundam ppl behind closed doors. What happens in their rooms at night when nobody is around. We find out what Heero, Relena, Duo, Dorothy, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Wuffie, and Noin are doing behind those closed doors. Here it is!))  
  
What happens after the sun has set and the moon comes up for night time in the house of the Gundam Wing Peoples? Well, Rai-chan here ish gonna tell ya whats happening once she puts on her magic cloak and does her chicken dance ((inside joke)).  
  
First we'll see what our dear evil demented Heero is doing behind his closed doors.  
  
"A, B, C, D, E, F, G!" sings the man on the recored as Heero jumps on his my little pony covered bed. "H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P! Gosh, I just love this record, its so groovy!" says Heero as he puts on his Mr. Rogers outfit and runs around the room like he's flying. So I guess this ish where his sanity goes to.  
  
We'll just leave the Mr. Rogers double alone and go visit our dear friend Relena.  
  
"Yeah! I love Zechs! He's much sexier than you are, Heero, yeah, I love him even though he's my brother. I'M INSESSED!" screamed Relena Peacecraft as she stuck some more needles into the Heero voodoo doll. Why did all them damn sonovabitch writers put her and him together!! She wanted Zechs!! She wanted his hot sexy bo-  
  
Okay, I'll stop that right there cause thats freakin the shit out of me..next we've got our good friend Duo.  
  
"Lets put it on number 1!" says Duo as he gayly *happy ways* pushes the button on his cd player once.  
  
Voice on Cd Player: Bye Bye! Don't wanna be a fool for you! Just another player in your game for two!  
  
"AH!!! Its Justins part!" yells Duo as he starts to sing with the voice on the cd player, "You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye!!!" Yesh, its true. Duo ish a Nysnc fan. "Oh, J.C.! You're just so dreamy!"  
  
Oooookay...that wasn't promising..lets go to Dorothy..  
  
"DAMNIT! WHY DO THEY KEEP GROWING BACK!?" screamed Dorothy as she took out a pair of tweasers, then starts trying to pull out the inferior sides of her eyebrows, "Relena will never want to make out with me since my eyebrows are so big..wait..is somebody watching me..?"  
  
DAMNIT I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!! Next ish Trowa, he should at least be doing something reasonable..  
  
"And who do you like better Barbie? Me or Ken?" said Trowa as he looked at his Malibu Barbie doll. "I love you Trowa, you are so much sexier than that bastard Duo or that dick Heero!" said Trowa in a girly voice, trying to match a voice for the doll in his hand. "OH BARBIE!" screamed Trowa as he fell into a dramatic romance scene of making out with a plastic boobed doll.  
  
THAT WAS WRONG!! Anyways..whos next? Oh yeah! Quatre should be doing something normal, I mean, come on! He loves peace and hates war!  
  
"And would you like more tea, Ms. Penny Potty Pants?" asked Quatre as he sat in a room with pink walls and a fluffy, lacy bed. He was sitting down at a small table with small tea seat, dressed in a short pink dress, his shaved legs showing off. He had dolls all around him. "Oh, your dress is so beautiful, Ms. Naked Baby Doll! How ish mine?" asked Quatre, standing up and twirling around, holding up the skirt of the dress to show off his panties. Quatre then started dancing around.  
  
.........kies....Well..Wuffie seems to be a bit normal so we'll see what he's doin and pray to god he isn't dancing or anything.  
  
"Furbie! You're just so cute!" said Wuffie, sitting on his bed, hugging his cute cuddly little electronic pet, "Do you want to eat?" "Me Hungry!" spouted out the brown fuzz ball and Wuffie pushed down the button in the Furbies mouth. "Yuuuum..." said the Furbie, quit pleased by the finger that didn't do shit. "Aw! You're so cute! I love you Furbie!!" said Wuffie as he hugged the Gremlin lookin thing again.  
  
....whatever...anyways..I'm not even gonna THINK Zechs ish gonna be any different.   
  
"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A NATURAL WOMAN!!!" sung the naked Zechs in a high voice into the microphone he had in his hands. He broke down onto his knees to sing an extremely high note. The song ended and he put in another tape and started to sing, "ABC, 123, baby you and me!! Oh yeah, Heero will like this song when I learn it, he he!" He put another in, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T! RESPECT!"  
  
Riiiiiiiight..well..last but not least we have Noin. But wait! She's not in her room, she seems to be in everybody's windows with her trust camera! "Oh yeah! Now to get these developed and see how much OZ will pay for these babies. I think I'll keep the one with Zechs though.  
  
The End.  



End file.
